Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology associated with video coding, and more particularly, to coding of a 3D video picture.
Related Art
In recent years, demands for a high-resolution and high-quality video have increased in various fields of applications. However, the higher the resolution and quality video data becomes, the greater the amount of video data becomes.
Accordingly, when video data is transferred using media such as existing wired or wireless broadband lines or video data is stored in existing storage media, the transfer cost and the storage cost thereof increase. High-efficiency video compressing techniques can be used to effectively transfer, store, and reproduce high-resolution and high-quality video data.
On the other hand, with realization of capability of processing a high-resolution/high-capacity video, digital broadcast services using a 3D video have attracted attention as a next-generation broadcast service. A 3D video can provide a sense of realism and a sense of immersion using multi-view channels.
A 3D video can be used in various fields such as free viewpoint video (FVV), free viewpoint TV (FTV), 3DTV, surveillance, and home entertainments.
Unlike a single-view video, a 3D video using multi-views has a high correlation between views having the same picture order count (POC). Since the same scene is shot with multiple neighboring cameras, that is, multiple views, multi-view videos have almost the same information except for a parallax and a slight illumination difference and thus difference views have a high correlation therebetween.
Accordingly, the correlation between different views can be considered for coding/decoding a multi-view video, and information need for coding and/or decoding of a current view can be obtained. For example, a block to be decoded in a current view can be predicted or decoded with reference to a block in another view.